Pixel
Pixel is a character in the Pixelcraftian channel. During the Minecraft ages, the most times Pixel has been seen is in the Mine-imator shorts, for machinimas, he hasn't appeared much times. When Pixelcraftian moved onto animations, Pixel was used as the host of SOOS with Galaxy being the co-host. During Magolor's Reign, Pixel has been kidnapped by Magolor which leads him to have full access to the characters. His personality is nice, but also awkward. Description And Stats "'''Pixel doesn't know much, although he is smarter than Galaxy. He uses his Power Pickaxe in battle to protect himself and fight."''' He has 5 attack, 5 defense and 2.5 friendship. Appearance 2015 He had brown Hair, black headphones, a dark blue and black T-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. SM64 Pixel (Othercraftian) He wears a blue hat and shirt, gray overalls, white gloves, green shoes, white skin and red and brown hair. This is an unofficial color code for SM64 Pixel: 8107EC20 191A 8107EC22 1B00 8107EC24 191A 8107EC26 1B00 8107EC28 191A 8107EC2A 1B00 8107EC2C 191A 8107EC2E 1B00 8107EC38 004E 8107EC3A 9B00 8107EC3C 004E 8107EC3E 9B00 8107EC40 004E 8107EC42 9B00 8107EC44 004E 8107EC46 9B00 8107EC68 207D 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC6C 207D 8107EC6E 0000 8107EC70 207D 8107EC72 0000 8107EC74 207D 8107EC76 0000 In Scratch He is a character made in pixels, but he has yellow hair, a gray shirt with the Creeper brand, red pants, and gray shoes, white skin, and square eyes. 2017 He has blonde hair with black headphones, a dark tee-shirt with a green creeper face on, red pants and grey shoes March 2018 He is now in drawing form, his shirt is now grey and has no longer has headphones. His arms and legs are lines with circles on the end. Current Skin (2019) He is similar to the current character, but he has the PC logo on his shirt, and a hat which is based on the top part of his logo, the "hat" above the letters PC. Super Pixel He is based off of Mario in SMB1, he has the Blue Hat and Blouse / overalls, bench skin, and yellow hair, and every base of it comes from the current and old Pixel. September 2018 His lines are thicker and his hair loses saturation. Trivia * Although everyone dies in All Connected, Pixel (along with Galaxy) were also survivors, because they don't live in Planet Popstar. * He may of been killed in The Ultimate Smash Craft, but this was never seen. * Pixelcraftian had never appeared in an animation until September 6th 2018 when he was announced as the host of SOOS. * Pixelcraftian has only appeared in a machinima once. * He was going to be in Christmas Catastrophe but was replaced by Alex. ** This could've been for the best considering his personality is nice, this wouldn't make much sense if he killed Pac-Man. * The first time Pixel spoke, nobody could understand him. So subtitles appear now and ever since. Category:Characters Category:SOOS Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Pixel's Family